The Software Core of the Network for Translational Research in Optical Imaging will serve as the center for translation and standardization of software-driven spatio-spectral data acquisition, signal analysis, image reconstruction and visualization. Effort will be directed towards creation of a single or integrated set of software platforms for instrumentation control, data processing, image formation, image analysis and image display. Specifically, the Core will assist Project teams within the Network with design and implementation of computer control interfaces for data acquisition and with the use and maintenance of the most advanced signal analysis, image reconstruction and visualization capabilities available through the Network. It will work with Network members to advance the state-of-the-art in spatio-spectral signal analysis and image reconstruction for functional optical imaging of the breast. Core activities will include (i) synthesizing new and existing approaches for multi-dimensional diffuse optical image reconstruction, (ii) integrating new and existing strategies for multi-modality image fusion and optical image enhancement through incorporation of anatomical and other priors available through conventional imaging and (iii) developing standardized methods and concomitant software tools for optical image assessment and imaging system characterization. Core resources embody considerable computational hardware including shared and distributed memory multi-processor systems and existing software infrastructure for all phases of multi-dimensional diffuse optical imaging involving instrumentation control, image reconstruction, image visualization and image analysis. Core expertise derives from Dartmouth's long-standing effort in translating diffuse optical tomography of the breast into early stage clinical studies, emergence of this activity within the setting of an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center at Dartmouth, formalization of a partnership with Siemens Corporate Research (SCR) through subcontract relationship to staff members in the Department of Imaging and Visualization at SCR and consultation with expertise in mathematical formulation of inversion and estimation theories.